Mein Friend
by Tsuki and Yume
Summary: C'est la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et Paris est attaqué. Pendant l'attaque, France est capturé et le Bad Touch Trio est réuni de la pire façon possible. Que va faire Prusse et est-ce-que le groupe d'ami redeviendra le même un jour ? TRADUCTION de The Hero15 !


**Salut ! Alors, sur un fandom qu'on adore (on est deux a gérer ), une traduction d'une fanfiction qui nous a accrochées !**

**Auteur: The Hero15**

**Traductrice: Tsuki, de Tsuki and Yume (Tsuki: Yume fout rien en vrai =) Yume: Mais euuuuuuuuh !)**

**Disclaimer:Alors, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnage (que l'auteur original ne possèdent pas non plus,) ni l'histoire! La seule chose qui m'appartient est la traduction !**

**Attention ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais, malheureusement, des choses parfaitements rationelles en anglais donnent des chose bien "what the crapolla ?!" en français, j'ai arrangé du mieux que j'ai pu pour conservé l'esprit de la fic!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

"_Angleterre_! Ca ne sert à rien, va t'en maintenant!" Hurla France.

Le têtu anglais se releva tout de même, "Sûrement pas France! Nous pouvons le faire, Je vais te protéger, aussi longtemps que je puisse me lever nous avons encore une chance! Un faible comme toi ne comprendrais jamais!" hurla-t-il, visant avec son arme à feu, ses mains tremblèrent mais il réussi à tirer, supprimant plus de soldats avec chaque balles.

France essaya de se lever aussi, pour rejoindre son ami britannique, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avais trop mal. Paris, sa capitale était en train de brûler, et il brûlait avec.

Une douleur aiguë palpita dans tout son corps, chaque citoyens qui avaient péris, chaque soldat qui étaient morts envoyaient une autre vague de douleur en haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Alors qu'un autre de ses bâtiments historiques explosait, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur absolue, il retomba sur le sol, agrippant sa poitrine, se sentant comme si son cœur lui était arraché avec un couteau. Comme s'il était lentement tué.

Alors que tout une école s'effondra à proximité il haleta, la poussière descendant dans sa gorge, son œsophage un peu plus meurtri. Une autre bombe détruisit un hôpital entier et France lâcha un puissant cri.

Angleterre continua de se battre, même si entendre les cris d'agonie de son allié le faisait tressaillir et lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir, il savait que si il voulait sauver France, qu'il aurai à vaincre autant de soldats que possible.

"_Bastards_! Je vais vous montrer ce qui arrive quand vous ennuyez un ancien pirate!" hurla-t-il, tirant une autre demi-douzaine de balles avant qu'il doive recharger son arme. Mais sa poche était vide, il n'avait plus de munitions.

"_Bloody hell_," il gronda et au lieu de cela pris l'arme comme un club.

Les soldats coururent vers lui, hurlants des cris de bataille en Allemand, mais même si ses vêtements étaient tachés de sangs et qu'il était couvert de blessures, Angleterre était toujours une nation, et les nations ne perdaient pas si facilement.

"Ne vous avisez pas de blesser mon allié!" hurla-t-il, abattant son pistolet et assommant un soldat après l'autre.

Puis les soldats commencèrent à remarquer l'homme au cheveux blonds vautré au milieu du champs de bataille, laissant échapper des sanglots de douleur et se recroquevillant en position feotale. L'homme au cheveux blond avait de magnifiques cheveux tirés en arrière avec un ruban rose, un uniforme couvert de sang, percé de trous de balles, et pourtant, cet homme a l'intérieur était vivant. L'homme devait être la nation qu'ils cherchaient.

"C'est lui! C'est l'homme que nous devons capturer! Attrapez le et nous aurons terminé notre mission!" ordonna un grand soldat en allemand, pointant la faible forme de France au sol.

Angleterre ne comprenait peut être pas leur langage, mais il savait ce qu'ils disaient.

"_NO! Get away you bastards!_" cria-t-il, sautant d'un geste protecteur devant France.

Il claqua l'extrémité de son arme sur la tête de quelqu'un puis tourna sur lui même et repoussa quelqu'un autre en lui donnant un coup de pied.

"Que fait-on de lui, monsieur?" un soldat fit un geste vers Angleterre.

"Laissez-le, il n'est pas de ce pays, c'est la Grande-Bretagne, nous le capturons une autre fois." répondit le grand soldat.

Finalement, l'arme a feu d'Angleterre lâcha. Il la lança loin de lui puis envoya un coup de poing à la face de quelqu' se retourna pour faire face au soldats quand il senti une douleur perçante au derrière de son genou, il s'effondra au sol.

"_No!_ Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher!" Angleterre hurla, il sautilla avec sa jambe indemne, se rapprochant de France.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour de lui d'un geste protecteur, l'homme d'habitude flamboyant se tordant de douleur dans ses bras.

"_Angleterre_, Je ne savais pas que t'inquiétais pour moi!" gloussa-t-il faiblement.

"_Shut up bloody frog!_ J-je me f-fiche de t-toi!" (A/N: Quel mensonge Iggy!)

France était sur le point de répondre quand les soldats les entourèrent, leurs mains agrippant leurs uniformes et leurs cheveux.

La prise d'Angleterre autour de son ami se raidie et il haleta alors qu'un couteau fut plongé dans son flan. "Partez, je ne le quitte pas!" cria-t-il alors qu'ils séparaient les deux nations.

"Angleterre! cours! Ça va aller," dit France, inclinant tristement la tête vers Angleterre.

"_No! Damn frog! NO_!" Angleterre fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Il essaya de se relever mais une botte le frappa dans le dos et il cria de douleur.

Il vit avec désespoir un sac fait d'un textile rude être jeté sur la tête de France et ses mains être retenues par d'épaisses cordes.

Le grand soldat jeta la nation sur son épaule, Angleterre ne voyant pas son ami se débattre ou bouger du tout.

"_Bastards! Bastards I'll kill you all! Let him go!_" cria Angleterre.

Le soldat pressa le talon de sa botte en plein dans la colonne vertébrale d'Angleterre et il laissa un cri d'agonie avant que son monde ne devienne noir.

* * *

**Bon, je pense que les traductions ne sont pas supers utiles, en effet, j'ai gardé du texte d'Iggy en originale vu que j'ai pensé (Yume : wouah une première ! Tsuki : -_-) que ce même Iggy pourrait parfois, avec les émotions fortes, parler dans sa langue, mais bon j'ai traduit le plus dur ^^. Mais si jamais quelqun a des difficultés, dites le moi et je marque les traduction a la fin du chapitre ^^.**


End file.
